As Fate Would Have It
by Minuit-the-Cat
Summary: Four totally different girls; one afraid but strong, one confused by brave, one popular but shunned, one hated but determined. Was it just a coincidence that these four girls, two of which are from a different universe, should meet up? What Happens? R


A/N: Crossover time! While I'm in a smaaaaall writers block with my other story, I'm gonna start writing this. It's a cross-over between Sonic the Hedgehog and HTF! Unfortunately, guys, I don't watch much Sonic, so don't kill me if someone seems out of character. :c

Disclaimer: The ONLY characters in here I own are Minuit(known better as Mint), Aashka, Miyah, and Tierra! I own NOTHING else, so don't send any white-suited lawyers after me, please! (Pronunciations are MINUIT= MIN-YOU-ET, AASHKA= AH-SHKUH, MIYAH= ME-YUH, TIERRA= TEE-ER-UH)

Also, Minuit is an HTF OC, as is Aashka, but Tierra is a Sonic OC. X3 Miyah, on the other hand, is a HUMAN. Yea, you'll see what she's for...

P.S. This is set in the time when Mint could talk BECAUSE this is the day AFTER they met her, and she acts a little weird around them at first. It also hasn't got a SINGLE relation to my other stories, because Aashka comes around a LOT later than this, this is just something for fun, kay? :)

**-Meet Mint-**

A light green cat looked around herself nervously. She was in an unfamiliar town in an unfamiliar wood, and she was terrified, she wasn't afraid to admit it either. She had a small backpack on her back, looking around fearfully. She quickly ran across the street. She didn't feel comfortable. She saw many people dying around her, and she'd only been there a day.

"Hey, cat, stop!" The young green cat jumped slightly and quickly turned around as a yellow rabbit ran towards her with a joyous look on his face.

_Impossible! I saw him die yesterday! He was the FIRST one I saw die!_

"Hey, don't un so fast, you'll get yourself killed. Not that it matters in this town." The rabbit said, catching up to her. The young cat just stood there, speechless and afraid, opening and closing her mouth, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. "I'm Cuddles, by the way."

"I'm Min...Mint." The green cat stated. She looked down to avoid eye contact, and her light-green hair just helped hide her eyes from view.

Mint was a light green cat with light blue muzzle, tail-tip, hand, ear-tip and feet markings. She also had three markings on her neck. She wore a black-and-green striped shirt and green cargo pants. Her eyes were a deep oceanic blue.

_Lying about my name like that, ohh, it's just so hard. I'll never get used to being called Mint instead of Minuit!_

"Nice to meet you, Mint!" Mint forced a small smile.

"I-I think I ought to be going now..."

"Oh, don't go yet! You haven't met the locals!*

Cuddles grabbed Mint's hand and started pulling her along.

"But I-!" Mint stopped talking. She couldn't tell him THAT!

"Don't worry, the only ones you need to worry about are Flippy and DB!"

"DB?"

"Disco Bear."

"Oh..." Mint was confused. She held tightly to her pack as Cuddles led her away from her destination. She glanced over her shoulder and bit her lower lip. She wanted out of there.

**-Later that Day-**

Giggles, a pink chipmunck, was letting Mint stay with her until Mint could find a place of her own. She could tell Giggles felt a little awakward around her, but she was nice. Mint didn't talk too much, and Giggles was curious, but didn't ask. She led Mint to her room and said if she needed anything, just ask.

Mint sat her stuff on the bed and looked around. Everything was _pink._

_Oh well, Giggles was nice enoug to let me stay with her, I ought to MAKE myself appreciate that, even though i want to be gone..._

**-Meet Aashka-**

A white arctic wolf carefully walked through the forest. She looked around. Everything had suddenly changed when she crossed into Happy Tree Town territory. The trees before had been nice and straighjt, but these... these were all messed up and sharp and pointing right at her, as though accusing her of doing something wrong.

She started singing softly to herself.

_"In all my life I knew_

_That if I tried I could_

_I could be like you_

_I didn't know I would_

_I took my time to show you_

_That I could be so strong_

_And now I want to come home too_

_I know now I was wrong..."_

She was making it up off the top of her head, but it calmed her down a little. She sighed slightly and walked on. Suddenly, someone dropped down. It was a blue flying squirrel with a red mask on. The young wolf screamed and fell backwards.

"Woah woah woah, I'm just here to help you!" the squirrel quickly said. "What's you're name?"

"A-Aashka..."

"A-Ahshkah?"

"Aashka... P-pronounced Ah-Shkuh... with a kuh, not a kah..."

"Ahh. I'm Splendid the Superhero!"

"O-okay... Do you think you can help me find H-Happy Tree Town?"

"Right this way, Aashka!"

**-Meet Tierra-**

The young fox ran through the desert, laughing and calling to her friends. Her friends all looked at her.

"Hey, Tierra!"

"Heeeey, wassup guys and gals?" Tierra said as she skid to a stop in front of them.

Tierra was a black fox with brown eyes. Her hair was red and shoulder-length with black highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She wore a red chinese shirt and dark-blue jeans.

"How's it goooin?" she asked.

"Ahh, goin' good. Tails made a new invention!" a blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Cool!" Tierra looked at a young two-tailed fox. "Soooo, what is it?"

"It's an alternate time-traveler device! We can visit any world we want to!"

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yea!"

Tierra and her friends continues quickly through the desert.

**-Meet Miyah-**

"Go away, Mom, I hate you!" A girl yelled, then ran upstairs.

"Miyah, just listen to me!"

"NO! Never again!" Miyah slammed her door and locked it. She ran to the mirror. What she saw was a fourteen year old girl who didn't act like your average teen. She was teased all the time at school.

She had midnight-black hair with red tips, her hair fell to about her shoulders and was a little uneven, her bangs fell over her eyes-which were an extremely dark green color-, she only wore dark make-up and jewellry, though barely either the former or the latter, her shirt was black with a white-with-red-flames quitar logo on the front, and she wore black jeans. She also wore black tennis shoes.

People could tell by one glance she was goth.

She was also adopted, and her father yelled at her all the time, her mother was a whore who always cheated on her father, and she was the most hated person in school.

But she could do things no one else could.

She could control things with her mind when she was angry or upset. She was never really happy, and the only music she listened to was heavy metal. She enjoyed writing stories, poetry, and drawing pistures of animals from other worlds. She was aiming at becoming an author, but her literature teacher doesn't think she had what it took.

Her mother didn't think so either.

Nobody believed in Miyah, but she was determined to show them all how wrong they were.

**-To Be Continued-**

Got kinda lazy, but eh, it's 11:00 now. -w- Tell me what you think so far. X3


End file.
